This invention relates generally to a machine for severing standing crops from the ground to initiate a harvesting process and, more particularly, to a mower having multiple cutterbars aligned end-to-end transverse to the machine and a means for repositioning the mower to reduce the transverse width of the mower.
In the interest of increasing mower operational efficiency, there is need to maximize the cutting width of the mower. The tractors commonly used on many mowing machines are capable of efficiently powering mowers having widths greater than the 12 to 14 foot width that is practically usable on a machine that must be operated on roads from time to time. One solution is to provide significantly wider mowers that are readily detachable from the tractor and transportable in longitudinal fashion (typically pulled on a trailer or the like with the header oriented 90 degrees from normal operation). It is also known to employ foldable mower portions that extend the operating width of the mower but may be repositioned to reduce the mower width for transport. Foldable options are limited for mowers in forward-mounted applications and mowers configured to be wholly supported by the tractor.
It would be advantageous to have a mower for use with an agricultural tractor that includes foldable cutterbar portions that may be deployed for a maximum cutting swath and folded into a compact width for transport. Further advantages would be realized by a foldable mower that could be wholly supported by a tractor and changes in the mower center of gravity as the mower is repositioned are minimized. Still further advantages would be realized by a foldable mower for forward mounting on a tractor that would fold into a sufficiently compact configuration for transport to minimize the impact on forward visability by the machine operator.